Seul le temps peu le dire
by Staphyla
Summary: CHAPITRE 3! Ginny weasley a 16 ans et par accident remonte le temps, elle se retrouve face a face avec la personne qui hante c cauchemar depuis sa première année a poudlar...qu'arrivera-t-il?
1. introduction

Seul le temps peut le dire  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
C'était une belle nuit d'été, Virginia Weasley avait maintenant 16 ans. Ginny avait beaucoup grandit depuis son premier jour à Poudlar, elle avait de long cheveux roux un peu frisé et de grands yeux bleus, mais elle occupait toujours sa petite chambre au Terrier avec un petit bureau, un lit et une chaise. Sa chambre n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours recouverte de photos du beau Harry Potter qui riait en montrant ses belles dents blanches, il y avait toujours cette grosse pile de livre d'école sur le bord de son lit, seulement les livres changeaient chaque année et toujours les même vielles robes de sorcières empiler dans le fond de sa chambre. Ginny était assise dans le milieu de son lit, depuis plusieurs heures elle est supposé être endormit, mais ses couvertures ne sont même pas frippé. Elle fixe quelque chose dans le creux de ses mains depuis plus d'une heure.un petit bout de carton.non, une photo ! Mais le jeune garçons sur la photo ne bouge pas, ne cligne même pas des yeux.c'est une photo de moldu. En regardant cette photo attentivement, on peut facilement s'apercevoir que c'est une autre photo d'Harry Potter.  
  
XxXxXxXxFlash BackxXxXxXxX  
  
Ginny marchait lentement pour rejoindre ses parents et ses nombreux frères en sortant du Poudlar Express qui la ramenait d'une autre année d'école. Elle avait toujours adorée Poudlar, pendant tellement d'année elle avait vu chacun de ses frères, un après l'autre, quitté la maison pour aller étudié la magie et quand Ron fut partie, elle resta une longue année seule a la maison sans avoir personne à qui parler, elle avait tellement hâte que se soit sont tour de prendre le train pour la première fois pour Poudlar. Elle venait de finir sa 6ième année, bien sur comme tout les élèves elle avait un peu hâte de finir l'école, mais quitté Poudlar la rendait triste, elle avait passé tellement d'année la bas. Ginny était tellement perdue dans ses pensés qu'elle n'entendit presque pas la voix d'Harry crié derrière elle ; "GINNY!!GINNY ATTEND!!" Elle se retourna lentement pour voir, avec grand plaisir, le seul et unique Harry Potter courir la rejoindre. Quand il arriva en face d'elle ça lui prit un peu de temps pour reprendre son souffle, ce qui fit rire Ginny. "Oui, Harry?" Dit-elle quand elle vut qu'il avait assez de souffle pour lui parler. Il lui sourit en montrant ses belles dents blanches et répondit ; «Tient, j'ai trouvé ceci dans ma poche de pantalon, et je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut-être l'avoir !» Et il lui tendit une petite photo. Quand Ginny réalisa se qu'il venait juste de lui donner elle rougit, d'un rouge presque aussi foncé que ses cheveux. « m.m.merci ! » fut tout ce qu'elle réussit a dire. Harry rit et lui donna un petit bec sur la joue avec un gros calin et partie en direction de son oncle et sa tante moldus qui en passant avait l'air d'être de très mauvaise humeur en criant « BONNE VACANCE GINNY !! ON SE REVOIT AU TERRIER! » Ginny resta figé sur place pendant quelques secondes dans une espèces de trance puis se secoua, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et cria en faisant des grands signes de la mains « BONNE VACANCE A TOI AUSSI HARRY !! » il se retourna, lui sourit puis disparu dans la foule. Et elle continua son chemin vers sa famille. Elle avait bien dit a Ron, Fred et George que les photos d'Harry était encore affiché sur son mur seulement car elle était trop lâche pour les enlever . Mais à elle-même elle pouvait bien se l'avouer, elle n'avait jamais arrêté d'aimer Harry Potter. 


	2. une rencontre...inoubliable

N/A : Jvous ai fait attendre un bon moment hen ?;) dsl pour ca jai été assez occupé et.malade depuis le dernier mois ! Jsuis dsl aussi de changer l'histoire comme ca, mais celle que j'avais plannifier au départ m'interressait plus vraiment et j'avais pas vraiment d'idée ! Tk , assez de blahblah voici le chapitre 2.  
  
Quand c'est entre parentaises se sont les pensés de Ginny  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
  
  
Ginny soupira rêveusement en fixant toujours la petite photo dans le creux de ses mains puis leva la tête. L'orloge magique indiquait : trop tot pour être levé ! Lentement elle se leva et commença à chercher pour sa robe de nuit, je dois dire que sa chambre n'était pas très très en ordre ; comme toutes les chambres de la plus part des jeunes filles de 16 ans. Juste avant de mettre la photo d'Harry dans ses poches un autre soupire échappa de ses lèvres.  
  
(Dans 2 jours, dans 2 jours Harry sera ici avec moi .2 jours.)  
  
Elle s'en allait se faufiller sous ses couvertures quand quelques choses à l'extérieure attira son attention. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à se que son nez alla s'écraser contre la vitre mais elle ne voyait toujours rien de claire. Seulement une lumière rouge floue qui clignotait dans le fond de sont jardin.  
  
(Qu'est ce que c'est ? )  
  
Elle n'avait jamais apperçue cette étrange lumière au par avant. Elle fut prit d'une soudaine envie de sortir et d'allé voir de plus près se qui causait cette lumière. Elle enfilat rapidement sa lourde cape rouge et descendit sur la pointe des pieds les escaliers sans même prendre le temps de mettre ses souliers.  
  
Elle atteint finalement la porte, avant d'ouvrir la porte Ginny regarde autour d'elle pour voir si personne n'est levé.aucune tête rousse descent les escaliers.bien, elle ouvre la porte et la referme en vitesse derrière elle.  
  
Dès que Ginny eu refermé la porte un grand frisson beaucoup trop glacial pour l'été lui traversa tout le corps. Pourtant, on était en juillet, mais il faisait extrèmement froid. Elle serra sa cape très fort autour d'elle pour essayer de se réchauffer. Elle commenca a courire en direction du fond de son terrain, ses pieds déjà entrein de gelé. Elle courrait, courrait en direction de la lumière qui, plus elle s'en approchait, clignotait de plus en plus vite.  
  
Quand elle arriva finalement au pied de la lumière elle s'écroula soudainement, comme si se rendre au fond de son terrain lui avait prit toute la force qu'elle possédait pourtant elle avait fait le chemin plusieurs fois.Elle essaya péniblement de relever la tête mais sans résultat, son petit crâne fragile retombait chaque fois sur l'herbe froide et humide. Elle tenta alors de se raprocher de la lumière en rampant sur le sol gelé.  
  
(Gelé ? On est en été, non ?)  
  
Heureusement se second essaie eu plus de succès que le premier et elle pu se raprocher très lentement de la lumière. Ginny pensait que plus elle se raprocherait de la lumière plus il ferait chaud, mais le contraire se produisit. Elle était maintenant a quelque milimètres de la lumière et il faisait pourtant un froid glacial. Elle équarquilla les yeux le plus grand qu'elle le pu mais la lumière restait toujours flou. Ginny étira son bras pour la toucher, soudain la lumière tourna rouge et clignota tellement vite qu'elle était presque disparue. Sa tête commenca a tournée et une affreuse douleure apparue dans sa poitrine, comme si quelque chose a l'intérieure poussait pour sortir en déchirant tout se qui se trouvait dans son chemin.  
  
Ginny tenta de crié mais le son de sa voix s' éparpilla dans l'air comme si elle était au fond d'un lac. La douleur que Ginny recevait a se moment était trop pénible pour être décrite, comme si des milliers de couteaus lui déchirait l'intérieur..  
  
Elle vit passer devant elle des enfants jouant, riant, pleurant, dansant, criant puis des adolescents et des adultes. Des gens au cheveux noirs, roux, blonds, bruns, gris, de toutes grandeurs, de toutes races et de toutes langues. Elle vut courire autour d'elle des milliers de paysages il pouvaient être affreux autant que certains étaient merveilleux, des lacs, des montagnes, des pleines, des villes et des villages.tout se qui était imaginable de voir, de tout les temps ! Mais tout cela passait tellement vite qu'elle eu a peine le temps de retenir courrait devant ses yeux et la douleure étant si pénible que se concentré sur quoi que se soit était impensable.Pui tout d'un coup.plus rien !  
  
Le silence.  
  
La douleur avait totallement disparue ne laissant aucune trace, comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé.  
  
Ginny était en état de chock étendue sur le sol, un trop gros chock pour même s'apercevoir au premier coup d'oeil qu'elle était très loin du Terrier..depuis longtemps ! Sa vue était brouiller par toute ses images qui venaient de tournoiller autour d'elle trop vite pour que ses yeux puisse s'y habitué. Elle regarda autour d'elle.  
  
Elle ne voillait pas grand chose pour être totallement honête, ses yeux n'étaient toujours pas rétablie de cette tornade dont elle venait de sortir. Elle voyait un grand étendu de.bleu, se qu'elle assumait être un lac, a coté du lac Ginny pouvait apercevoir du..vert. Probablement une forêt. Elle continua d'examiné les alentours en essaillant de deviner ce que les taches de couleurs pouvaient bien être jusqu'à se qu'une tête noir apparue audessus d'elle. Des cheveux noirs tout mêlé puis elle appercue.des yeux verts.  
  
(Des yeux verts ?)  
  
- HARRY ? je croyais que tu arrivais seulement dans 2 jours ! dit - elle plustot joyeuse en essayant de se relever du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.  
  
Le garçons se tenant devant elle riat et lui tendit la main qu'elle accepta avec joie.  
  
(C'est pas la voix d'Harry !)  
  
Lentement sa vue commenca a devenir un peu plus clair. Elle observa la main du jeune homme qu'elle tenait toujours fermemant puis lentement elle leva les yeux pour voir a qui appartenait la main.  
  
Harry ? Qui est Harry ? je suis.  
  
Mais il n'eu jamais le temps de finir sa présentation car quand les yeux de Ginny tomba sur le visage du garçons de 16 ans elle poussa un grand crit d'horreur lessant tombé sa main aussi tot et reculant le plus possible très maladroitement, ses yeux expriment une terreur effroyable. Et bien sur il n'était pas néssescaire de faire les présentations, du moins, pour Ginny. Elle reconnaitrait se visage parmit des milliers, qu'il se passe des millions d'année jamais elle ne pourrait oublié ce.cette.cette chose qui essaya d'absorber toutes les forces que son petit corp pouvait contenir à l'age de 11 ans.  
  
Quoi qu'elle fasse, jamais Virginia Weasley oubliera le visage de Tom Elvis Jedusor.  
  
N/A : tehehehehehe ! Jsuis méchante hen? ;) Pas que j'ai plus d'idée, je sais exactement se qui va se passer après ca ! Juste que j'ai le gout d'être un peu méchante ak vous et que c'est une très bonne fin pour un chapitre ca, non ? tk, oublier pas de vous dire sque vous en penser ! pis si vous l'aimer pas..ben c bien pour vous !aller lire d'autre choses !;) 


	3. un mauvais départ

[u][b]A/N :[/b][/u] Bon j'pense j'vous ai assez fait attendre la hen?;) hehe, merci pour toutes les reviews!:)  
  
  
  
La jeune fille qui semblait tellement contente de le voir il y a quelques secondes a peine reculait maladroitement. En regardant dans ses yeux il pouvait voir une peur effroyable, la plus grande peur qu'il n'est jamais vu, mêlé de tristesse et de confusion. Tendis qu'elle reculait son pied s'enfargea et elle trébucha mais continua tout de même a reculé comme un animal chassé.  
  
Tom tenta de s'avancé et de l'aider pour voir si elle n'avait rien mais la jeune fille ne fit que reculer et crier aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.  
  
NE ME TOUCHE PAS!!  
  
Fut tout ce que Ginny pu dire car la peur l'empêchait d'ouvrir les lèvres.  
  
Bon.d'accord.je ne te toucherai pas si c'est se que tu veux mais tu dois venir avec moi voir Professeur Dippet  
  
Et..Et..ET POURQUOI JE TE FERAIS CONFIANCE A TOI?!  
  
Balbutia-t-elle toujours en reculant jusqu'à se que son dos se cogne contre un arbre. Elle se retourna lentement et une peur encore plus grande, si cela était possible, l'envahie soudain. Elle se trouvait tout prêt de la foret interdite avec Tom Jedusor devant elle.elle ne pouvait pas avancé.ni reculé.la pensé qu'elle se trouvait maintenant a Poudlar et il y a 2 ou 3 minutes dans son jardin ne traversa même pas son esprit tellement la peur la dominait.  
  
Tom avait l'air choqué et.confu! Pourtant, même s'il était un serpentard, il éprouvait de la pitié pour elle.Il ne savait pas trop se qu'elle faisait la.pas plus qu'elle avait l'air de le savoir et.elle était si effrayé et perdue! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser la.  
  
..Parce que je suis le seul qui est la pour l'instant et si tu reste la assez longtemps tu va peut-être avoir la chance de rencontré pleins de jolies bestioles très accueillantes.  
  
Répondit-il d'un ton un peu sarcastique et exaspérer en tendant la main. Mais Ginny essayait de reculer toujours. Comme si elle espérait que l'arbre l'aval.  
  
je suis sur que je peu faire confiance a toutes ces « jolies bestioles » plus qu'a toi!  
  
Tom soupira et lui répondit sèchement en lui prenant la main de force  
  
BON! Écoute moi! Je ne sais pas se que tu as mais moi je dois t'emmené a professeur Dippet alors tu viens que tu le veuille ou non!  
  
Puis il la traina vers le château. Ginny se débatait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, criait et pleurait mais il n'a jamais lâcher prise sur son poignet [i]A quoi je m'attendais?! que le bon Lord Voldemort me lâche gentiment et me laisse m'enfuir?.je suis bête! [/i]  
  
LÂCHE MOI! LÂCHE MOI JE TE DIS!!!  
  
LA FERME! LA FERME! LA FERME! EST-CE QUE C'EST SI DUR DE NE PAS CRIER LE TEMPS QU'ON ARRIVE CHEZ DIPPET? LA TU POURRAS CRIER TANT QUE TU VEUX PARCE QUE JE VAIS ÊTRE PARTI!  
  
Mais même sous les menaces de Tom Ginny continua de crier et de se débattre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. La personne la plus sensé s'aurait probablement calmé si Lord Voldemort lui ordonnait de le faire, mais Ginny ne pensait pas a ce qu'il pourrait lui faire si elle n'arrêtait pas.non, elle pensait a ce qu'il allait lui faire si elle restait avec lui un peu plus longtemps.  
  
[u][b]A/N :[/b][/u] Bon je sais que c'est pas long mais la jsais pu trop quoi mettre pis j'vais faire la rencontre chez Dippet dans un autre chapitre! ( Continué a me donné vos commentaires c'est toujours très aprécié!!  
  
[b]JULIE :[/b] hey ma grande! Merci pour m'avoir traduit tout les noms comme ca sinon la petite anglophone que je suis dans le monde d'harry Potter j'aurais pas pu finir ma fanfic en francais! ( hehe, thanxies! 


End file.
